


Impasse

by songstar13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstar13/pseuds/songstar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una conversación breve entre Zangetsu y el hollow. Está ambientada justo antes del capítulo 421.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, yo no soy un nativo hablante del español, pues por favor me sean simpáticos. Esta cuenta es una traducción del inglés. Se llama 'Stalemate' si quieren leer el version original. Todavía estoy enseñando el español, pues si tienen consejos o encuentran errores, díganmelos. Quiero mejorar mi español mucha, y todos consejos me ayudan.
> 
> Si recibo una reacción positiva, consideraré traducir unas cuentas más.
> 
> Es todo.
> 
> Disfrutan!
> 
> ~Song

El hollow miraba silenciosamente el zanpakutou. Sus ojos amarillos estaban entrecerrados y un ceño fruncido pequeño se convirtió la cara en una careta desconcertada. Blanco austero contra el cielo despejado, su piel helada desacataba el calor del sol abrasador.

"No vas a impedirlo?" El voz del hollow raspó incómodamente por el silencio. Los dos sabían que no tenía nada que ver con impedir lo inevitable.

Zangetsu enfocó ojos sombríos sobre el Hollow. Por un momento, el silencio se alargó. "No." La mirada del zanpakutou oscuro volvió a observar el cielo. Su capa hecha jirones inflaba al viento inexistente.

El Hollow ladeó la cabeza. Curiosidad precavida brillaba en sus ojos. "Desaparecerás."

"Sí."

El hollow se le acercó, fascinado a pesar de que no era su intención. El zanpakutou serio se volvió hacia él, el ceño fruncido que siempre tiene todavía grabado en su lugar. Los dos se miraron uno al otro por un momento. Ojos oscuros se cruzaron con ojos amarillos y sostenaba la mirada.

El espíritu del zanpakutou era el primer que rompió el silencio. "Y tú?"

El hollow sonrió de oreja a oreja como un loco. Sus risas histéricas y vacias rompieron la calma, rebotando con severidad de los esquinas agudas y planos lisos del mundo de vidrio y metal. Mientras las ultimas carcajadas se iban apagando, el hollow negó con la cabeza, todavia alegre de modo abnormal. "Estoy solo un caballo. Si el Rey quiere desaprovechar su corona, no puedo hacer nada para pararlo."

El silencio volvió, y el hollow se le acercó para estar junto al zanpakutou—piezas blancas y negras de ajedrez en un tablero deteriorándose.


End file.
